Et si
by lacrevette35
Summary: TRADUCTION de PUNKINDOODLE. Draco et Hermione joue dangereusement à "Et si". C'est une fic géniale! Je vous la conseille!


Hello!

Voilà une nouvelle traduction d'une de mes fics préférées! Posté avec, bien sur, l'accord de l'auteur (comme pour mon autre traduc!)

Perso j'adore cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. Pour la voir en version originale, allez dans mon profile.

Titre original "What if" de PUNKINDOODLE

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR et l'histoire à Punkindoodle.

Biz

lacrevette35

* * *

**Et si.**

Draco se glissa sur le siège en face d'elle et ferma violemment son livre.

— Granger, et si je te disais que tu lis beaucoup trop ?

Il prit le livre et le posa au dessus d'une immense tour de livre, qui chancela dangereusement, au bord de la table.

Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de se ne pas perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

—Malefoy, et si je te disais que je préfère largement les livres à ta compagnie ? Ils sont plein de connaissance, d'excitation, de romance et ne sont jamais ennuyeux.

Elle lui sourit doucement, prit son livre sur la pile et le rouvrit a la page où elle était rendue.

— Granger, et si je te disais que les personnes qui lisent trop sont enclin à vivre dans un monde de fantaisie, ne trouvent jamais le vrai amour et meurent seuls dans une maison pleine de chat comme cette Miss Figg.

Il se pencha sur la table, son menton restant sur ses bras, regardant le livre qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Hermione lut la même phrase pour la dixième fois. Il rendait sa concentration vraiment difficile. En général, elle partait dans un autre monde quant elle lisait et rien ne pouvait l'ennuyer. Les personnes autour d'elle parlaient et elle ne les entendait tout simplement pas. Il était l'exception et il le savait.

— Et si je te disais, Malefoy, que tu déteste que je lise car tu es jaloux ?

Draco roula des yeux et rigola légèrement.

— Et si je te disais que c'était la chose la plus absurde que j'ai déjà entendu sortir de ta bouche ?

Il releva la tête et lui prit une fois de plus le livre.

— C'est grossier de ne pas me regarder quand je te parle.

Cette fois il tint bien le livre pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le reprendre, le serrant contre son torse comme un précieux trésor.

Hermione attrapa un autre livre de la pile et l'ouvrit, souriant à Draco narquoisement et battant des cils.

— Et si je te disais que cette cravate jaune que tu portes ne va pas du tout avec cette veste ?

Elle mit le livre devant son visage, sachant qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Peut-être même assez en colère pour se lever et partir, la laissant ainsi en paix.

Lui dire qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent ou excitant était une chose, il pouvait faire avec, mais insinuer qu'il ne savait pas s'habiller correctement n'était pas permis – ou vrai !

— Granger s'était bas. Et si je te disais que tu viens de blesser mes sentiments ?

Hermione baissa son livre et le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

— Tu as des sentiments ?

Elle fit semblant de rire et ensuite recommença à faire semblant de lire.

— Et si je te disais qu je ne te crois pas capable d'avoir des sentiments ?

Draco se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et mit ses pieds sur la table. Il tapa sa chaussure sur la couverture de son livre, sachant qu'il l'énervait au plus haut point.

— Et si je te disais, Granger, que tu as on ne peut plus faux ? Je ressens pleins de choses.

Hermione abandonna et claqua violemment son livre pour le fermer. Elle frappa ses chaussures impeccablement vernies avec et le mit ensuite de coté.

— Et si je te disais que pour te croire il me faudrait avoir quelques preuves ?

Elle tapa la table en bois verni de ses ongles attendant qu'il réponde.

— Alors ? Dis-moi, Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Draco lui sourit narquoisement, aimant ce petit jeu.

— Et si je te le montrais, plutôt que de te le dire ?

Il la vit rougir, et pensa que c'était quelque peu mignon – juste quelque peu.

— Et si je te giflais et te traitais de pervers malade ?

— Et si je te disais que je t'ai vu rougir ? Et que je pense que tu aimes l'idée que je te montre ce que je ressens ?

Hermione bougea inconfortablement dans son siège.

— Et si je te disais que je préfèrerais sucer une crotte de chat que de te laisser me montrer quoi que se soit ?

Draco rit discrètement.

— Et si je te disais que j'adorerais voir ça et que j'irais dans cette litière très sale et récupérerais ce morceau moi même ?

Hermione savait que Draco Malefoy ne s'approcherait jamais d'une litière sale. La seule idée de le voir mettre son nez et faire du bruit en recherchant et prenant une crotte de chat avec des gants – parce qu'évidemment il porterait des gants – était la chose la plus drôle au monde. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que Pattenrond trouverait ça drôle.

— Et si je te disais que j'étais seulement entrain de rigoler ?

Draco se relaxa visiblement. Il s'attendait à se qu'elle lui lance le défi et après il n'aurait d'autre choix que de fouiller dans une « boite à merde ». Rien que l'odeur l'aurait probablement tué.

— Et si je te disais que ton sens de l'humour était sérieusement défaillant ? Que tu n'es même pas un petit peu drôle ?

— Et si je te disais que la seule chose de drôle chez TOI est cette horrible cravate ?

Elle se pencha à travers la table et prit le matériel, d'un jaune brillant et soyeux, autour de son cou. C'était vraiment affreux, et ça lui abîmait les yeux de la regarder.

Draco était choqué qu'elle le touche – enfin pas vraiment lui mais ça en était assez proche.

— Et si je te disais que si tu ne lâches ma CRAVATE PARFAITEMENT COORDONNEE, tu vas le regretter ?

— Et si je te demandais comment tu allais me le faire regretter ?

Elle tenait encore sa cravate et elle tira dessus attirant Draco plus loin sur la table.

— Je meurt d'envie de le savoir

Elle se leva, s'inclina plus en avant sur la table et tira sur sa cravate, le rapprochant encore plus, souriant de manière séduisante.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait voir chacun de ses cils, sentir l'odeur de son shampoing, voir à quel point ces lèvres avait l'air douce.

— Et si je t'embrassais, Granger ?

Hermione fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

— Hmm… C'est tentant. Et si je disais oui ?

— Dans ce cas je ferais ça. Dit-il fermant la courte distance qui les séparait et capturant ces douces lèvres dans un tendre et beau baiser. Il se recula et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs cœurs battant, leurs corps frissonnant.

— Et si je te disais que je voulais un autre baiser ?

— Et si je te disais que je voulais plus qu'un baiser.

Elle frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, aimant être si proche de lui. Son odeur, la façon dont il la rendait folle tous les soirs en rentrant du travail.

— Et si je demandais à ma chaude et sexy femme si elle voulait encore le faire dans la bibliothèque ?

Hermione tendit son bras et avec un geste elle fit tomber la pile de livre par terre.

— Et si je te disais que je pensais à une meilleur utilisation pour cette Cravate ridicule ?

Elle monta doucement sur la table et comment à retirer la veste de Draco.

— Et si je te disais que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre ?

— Et si je te MONTRAIS à quel point tu es chanceux ? Dit-elle, l'attirant au dessus d'elle.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Dans la matinée, les elfes de maisons vinrent dans la bibliothèque pour allumer le feu et nettoyer la pièce. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, les vêtements éparpillés et ensuite leur dénudés et endormis maître et maîtresse, allongés sur la table.

— Et si ils faisaient dans leur chambre comme les gens normaux ? Dit le premier elfe de maison en allumant le feu.

— Plus important, et si il portait de plus belle cravate ? Dit l'autre en tenant l'horrible morceau de soie jaune, et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

_FIN._

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, que ça vous aura fais rire comme moi je ris dès que je la lis. Une petite review please, que je dise à Punkindoodle ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bisous_

_lacrevette35_

* * *


End file.
